mate at seventeen
by Lil-red19
Summary: when a child is exposed and believes in vampires and werewolves, on their sevententh birthday they will be courted by two two creatures and mate with one. For Kurt Hummel, this is his story of what happens. bad summary, R&R please
1. Chapter 1

~Kurt's pov~

As a child i always loved vampires and werewolfs. I don't know why or how I started all I know is for a long time I'd look stuff up, pretend to be a vampire. I even dressed up as either a vampire or a wolf for halloween for years. Though after awhile I knew I had to grow up, so I stopped.

Now i'm in high school as an openly gay student and having friends in glee club, I had almost forgotten about vampires and werewolfs until the day I turned 17, that's when my life changed.

~3rd pov~

Sun peaked through blinds and hit the bed as Kurt groaned. Today was his sevententh birthday and as he woke up he felt different. Slightly strange different. "Weird" he mumbled as he got up and got ready for school, and went upstairs. "Morning birthday boy" Carole said and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Carole" he said smiling as he grabbed an apple and ate it.

"KURT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE LETS GO GO!" Finn shouted as he grabbed his step-brother and dragged him to the car. "OK stop you're gonna wrinkle my shirt" he said as the two got in and Kurt drove them to school. "Happ birthday by the way" he said smiling and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

As they got to school Kurt suddenly felt something very off. Once he got out of his car he could feel people staring and walked into the school. "Hey Kurt!" he heard Sam call and walked over to him. "Oh um hey Sam, can I help you?" he asked confused. "Yeah, I-I um, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out after school?" he asked.

Kurt looked shocked but smiled softly. 'S-sure" he said. "Awesome" Sam hugged him close, making Kurt let out a soft squeak. "See you in glee!" he pulled away and left quickly.

"...What just happened?" he wondered.

During last hour as Kurt worked on his homework the class door opened and a boy walked in. "Oh! you must be the new student. Class this is Blaine Anderson" Ms Patterson said. Kurt looked up and his eyes widened at the boy. He had short black hair that was geled back, a black polo, red pants and shoes with no socks.

"You can sit next to Kurt" she said and pointed to him. Blaine looked and suddenly smiled as he walked over and sat next to him. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you" he said, his voice low and smooth which made Kurt's heart race. "N-nice to m-meet you to" he stuttered.

Class seemed to rush by as the bell suddenly ran, startling Kurt. "Have a good day everyone" Ms Patterson said and everyone grabbed their stuff. "Hey Kurt I have a question" Blaine said. "Yes?" he asked. "I heard there's a glee club here and was wondering if you knew how to join?". Kurt smiled happily and nodded.

"Of course! Lets go" he grabbed Blaine's hand and started to walk but then realised what he was doing and let go blushing. 'O-oh I'm sorry I didn't-" he started. "No no it's quite alright, I like the thought of having a cute boy hold my hand" Blaine said smirking softly which made Kurt blush heavily.

"O-oh..." he looked down and walked again. Blaine just smiled as he followed. The two got to glee club and everyone stared. 'Who's this Kurt?" Mr. Shue asked. "Oh this is Blaine, he's new and wants to try out for glee club" he said smiling. "Sexy boy' Santana said smirking. "I'm sorry but i don't play for your team' Blaine said and everyone stared.

Kurt watched and noticed Sam glaring at Blaine. _"This is new"_ he thought as he watched and sat down by Mercedes. "Well we don't do auditions so we gladly welcome you to New Directions Blaine' Mr. Shuester said and everyone smiled at the fact of having a new member.

Everyone except Sam.

Blaine walked and sat next to Kurt smiling and it made Kurt blush again and he felt his heart start beating hard. _"What is wrong with me? Why is my body acting this way?"_ he thought slightly worried.

"So Kurt, I was thinking maybe we could get to know eachother say over coffee~?" Blaine asked smiling. Before he could respond though the two heard "sorry but he's hanging out with me". Kurt saw Sam bending over in his seat glaring at Blaine and saw Blaine glaring back at him, as if the two knew eachother and hated eachother for some unknown reason.

_"I don't know what is going on, but I _will _find out"_ Kurt thought.


	2. the date

Once glee club ended Kurt gathered his stuff and Sam jumped from his seat. "So where would you like to go?" he asked smiling. "o-oh I don't know, how bout a walk through the park?" Kurt asked and Sam smiled.

"Awesome lets go!". The two started to walk when they heard someone say Kurt's name. Kurt turned and saw Blaine behind him. "B-Blaine' he stuttered softly. "I was just wondering if I could have your number" he smiled and Kurt blushed. "o-oh, um sure" he said and the two exchanged numbers.

While Kurt was looking down, he missed Sam glaring evilly at Blaine who was smirking.

"Here you go" Kurt said and gave him back his phone. Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand and kissed it softly. "Thank you, have a nice day Kurt" and with that Blaine walked away.

"I don't like that guy..." Sam said annoyed as they started walking again. "Aw come on, he's just being nice. Give him a chance" Kurt said as they got to Sam's car.

Sam opened the door for him and Kurt blushed softly as he got in and Sam shut the door and got into the drivers seat and drove to the park.

"Just how he was flirting with you bugs me" he said. "He wasn't flirting, he was just being gentlemeny" he said. Kurt didn't get flirted with much so he didn't understand when people did, even when it was obivious.

"Well his type of gentlemeness is annoying" Sam said as he parked and turned off his car at the park and the two got out. Kurt rolled his eyes some. "Oh calm down or you'll sweat out the dye in your hair"

'Hey! I don't dye my hair"

"I talked to Quinn, she told me all about the lemons"

Sam pouted softly and Kurt blushed but chuckled. "Oh i'm not judging you...much" he smiled as he started walking, hearing Sam yell "HEY!" and quickly catch up to him.

"S-so Kurt...I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to go on a date with me" Sam asked blushing and Kurt looked at him. "Sam...you're straight" he pointed out. "Maybe, maybe not" he shrugged.

"There's no maybe to it Sam. I won't be your experiment" Kurt glared as he walked. "You're not an experiment!" Sam grabbed his arm and looked at him. "Please Kurt..." he said. Kurt looked. "...I-I'll think about it ok..." he said softly. Sam smiled happily.

~later~

Kurt got home and sighed softly and just as he sat down his phone went off. He opened it up and saw it was a text from Blaine.

_Hey, what's up :)- B_

_Nothing just got home- K_ he typed out and started to change when he got a suprising text

_Sooo, would you say no if I asked if you'd like to go see a movie with me Friday?- B_

Kurt looked at the text in shock. _"What is going on? First Sam, now Blaine? What have I suddenly become very sexy and turning guys just because I'm seventeen now?"_ he thought confused. He bit his lip softly wondering. He hadn't tencally told Sam yes to going out, and Blaine actually was gay...

_What time Friday?- K_

_Mmmmm 7ish?- B_

_Sure, i'll text you my address- K_

Kurt texted him his address and everything and threw his phone down sighing.

Days later Kurt was waiting nervous at his house waiting on Blaine to come pick him up. "Chill dude, I mean if this guy had the guts to ask you out, then he'll show" Finn said. 'Again don't call me dude!" Kurt said as the doorbell rang. "He's here! Bye Finn, bye dad" he said and grabbed his wallet and keys then walked out the door.

His face flushed red as he saw Blaine wearing a dark red tight muscle shirt, a leather jacket, blue jeans, dark shoes, and his hair was a bit curly. "Well, don't you look cute" Blaine purred softly which made Kurt's blush deepen and his heart beat faster. "Y-you don't look half bad y-yourself. Sh-shall we go?" he asked. "We shall" Blaine said and walked him to his car and opened the door for him.

"Why thank you" Kurt said as he climbed in. Blaine shut the door and got in the driver's seat and drove to the theater. "Anything you'd like to see?" he asked. "Um, nothing real specific" Kurt said.

Blaine looked through the movies and picked out a vampire one. "How about this?" he asked.

Kurt looked and nodded. 'Sure, I love vampires" he said as they paid for the tickets. "Really?" Blaine looked intrested and smirked softly. "Uh yeah. I know this probably sounds dorky but when I was younger I loved looking up things on vampires and werewolves." he said blushing. "No no, I don't think it's dorky at all" Blaine said smiling as they sat down in their seats.

Kurt looked shocked. "R-really?" he asked and Blaine nodded. "I think it's quite cute really. Anything specific on vampires you liked?" he asked. Kurt blushed heavier. "I-I guess I liked how they'd leave their marks on their victims or someone they loved? I don't know, I guess I always found it fasinating that a vampire could leave their scent on someone to show other vampires or whatever that a certain human was theirs' he babbled and noticed some people staring and shut up. Blaine looked and glared at the people until they looked away.

"I think it's sexy how you think about that Kurt" he purred in his ear and Kurt shivered softly.

A couple hours later the movie ended and Blaine took Kurt back home. "I had alot of fun tonight" he said smiling. 'As did I...may I kiss you Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked nervous but nodded softly. Blaine moved close and captured Kurt's lips in a soft, but passionate kiss.

Kurt kissed back, feeling weightless and whimpered softly as they broke apart. He let out a soft gasp when he felt Blaine's lips now on his neck. "W-what are you d-doing?" he asked blushing. "Being a vampire" he said smirking as he nipped at the skin and Kurt let out a soft moan but tried to pull away.

Blaine pouted softly but stopped and pulled his mouth off. "I'm sorry, I overstepped myself. Please forgive me" he said, giving Kurt big puppish eyes. "F-fine, but if you're gonna do that, atleast take me out again' he said blushing and saw Blaine smile.

"So that means we can go out again?" he asked happily and Kurt nodded. "I had fun" he said and moaned as Blaine kissed him again. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said and Kurt nodded and walked inside.

He showered, changed into his pijama's and did his skin routine before he went to bed. Before he did he noticed how his neck tingled softly where Blaine bit him some. What he didn't know was that he been marked and would seen be reeled back into the life of vampires and werewolves.


	3. explaining the truth and confusion

First I want to say I am very sorry that I haven't updated this thing in awhile. I have been busy and at first lost inspiration on how I wanted to go about this fanfic anymore, but since so many people seem to like this oddly enough I shall try hard and continue it. If anyone has any idea's, please I would love to hear them. OK onward to the story!

Day's passed and Kurt and Blaine kept going out. It was strange for Kurt though because Blaine would always kiss his neck or face. He didn't mind it really, it felt nice actually, but he was confused on what was going on.

When he walked into the school he smiled as he saw some of his friends. "Hey guys!" he said walking up. "Kurt! how have you been?" Tina asked as she hugged him tightly. "I've been good, i-i've been going out with Blaine" Kurt told them blushing. Both Mike and Tina looked at him, then looked at eachother. "Well, then um...we gotta go" Mike said and grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they quickly left.

_"That was strange..."_ Kurt thought but shrugged it off and continued to walk.

He looked and saw Sam and walked over to him. "Hey Sam how have you been?" he asked but noticed Sam's eyes looked different. "You smell different" Sam said and grabbed Kurt. "Ow!" he yelped as he felt Sam's hands curl hard around his arms and he was yanked into an empty classroom. "Hey! what the hell are you doing!" Kurt said pissed.

"You...you smell like **him**" Sam growled and a spike of fear went down Kurt's spine as he tried to move. "L-like who? Sam you're scaring me, let go" he said whimpering scared and felt hot breathe on his neck and gasped. "You smell like that danm vampire Blaine. You're** mine**! I saw you first!" he growled darkly and suddenly bit down hard on Kurt's neck.

Kurt let out a loud, piercing scream as he tried to move. "Let me go! Sam stop this you're hurting me! BLAINE!" "Stop calling his name! You're mine!" Sam said and fur started to appear on parts of his body as did ears and a tail.

Sam was suddenly pulled off and thrown back as Kurt gripped his neck. He gasped as he saw Blaine standing there, but instead of honey gold eyes, there was dark blood red eyes. "Don't you dare touch him" he hissed out, sharp fangs where his canines should be showed.

The two stood there glaring and Kurt shook scared as small drops of blood fell from his neck. Blaine froze some and looked at Kurt while licking his lips. "Kurt...y-you smell so _good_" he said and Kurt's eyes only widened more in fear.

He knew he had to get out of there, needed answers on what was going on and why it was.

"BLAINE! SAM!" voices shouted and everyone whipped their heads around to see Mike, Tina, Finn, and Puck standing there. "You two stop this right now! This is school and you're terrifing Kurt!" Tina said.

The two looked at Kurt, who didn't even notice he was crying until he felt his tears on his cheeks. "Oh Kurt...baby" Blaine said and went to walk to him but he flinched. 'Don't come near me!" he said. "What the hell is going on!"

"Maybe we should all calm down and explain. come on Kurt lets get you cleaned up" Finn said and walked over to his step-brother, gently picking him up. Sam and Blaine stood envious of how Kurt clung to Finn crying.

They all sat in the Hudson-Hummel living room, Kurt all cleaned up and a small bandage on his neck. "Ok so will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!" Kurt asked.

"Well...Kurt remember how you use to always be into vampires and werewolves? And don't say you weren't because we all know you were and i've seen your books in your room" Finn said. "YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM!" "Oh hush we shared a room for awhile."

"What does that have to do with this?" Kurt asked. "Well Kurt, in the world there are humans, werewolves, and vampires. And in this world if a human at a young age starts to get into these creatures and starts to seem as if they understand them, then on the human's seventeenth birthday, they will meet a werewolf and a vampire and basically be courted between the two and the human will have to choose between the two on who they want to be with for the rest of their live" Tina explained to him.

"So wait...th-then all of you...". "Are werewolves and vampires? yes, though the only ones who are after you are these two who almost started fighting at school" Mike pointed at Sam and Blaine who was glaring evilly at eachother.

"I have a question then, why the hell have you two when I went on dates with you Blaine kept sucking and kissing me and you Sam freaking slam me into a wall and bite me!" he asked pissed.

"It's basically them leaving their scent on you to try and get the other to back off" Puck said. "So wait...you two can't even let me make my own desicion of who I want to go out with? You two just basically just try and make everyone back off because I smell like you two?" Kurt got upset and the two looked shocked.

"No! Kurt we don't mean it like that" Blaine said. "It's just a territory thing...we both really like you" Sam told him. "You're straight Sam!" "Bisexual actually" he mumbled.

Kurt wanted to scream, he was so pissed out and upset. "I wish you two would have actually came and talked to me...I wish I didn't feel like I was a trophy or something that you two was fighting over" he said, tears in eyes. "Kurt...we didn't mean to make you feel like that" Blaine said and got up and gently wiped his eyes.

"We'll back off ok? Let you think about all this. It's been a very busy day, we should all leave" Sam suggested which Kurt nodded at. 'I'll see all of you later...". He walked downstairs to his room and shut the door.

_"What am I suppose to do...I really like Blaine, but I don't want to lose Sam because he's always been so sweet to me...mom I wish you were here to help me..."_ he thought as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
